Writer's Block
by RaeReads
Summary: When someone has writer's block, it sucks. So, what happens when writer's block comes into play in a relationship? Who knows? Well, Luka knows. Negitoro. Rated T because it's rated, T.


Luka's P.O.V.

Writers Block. It sucks, and we all know that. I can name twenty-four times I have Writers Block. I stare at my screen, seeing all the stories that everyone posted, screw this. Though I took a particular interest in a story that seemed to motive me, I don't know why honestly. I started to read the story, enamored with the word, spelling, and grammar choices the author put into the story. I loved every single chapter and every single paragraph. I don't know the slang people type on this website, all I know is that I enjoy the freedom to type on here.

I smiled and noticed a username that seemed familiar to me- it's like an author I know on here. I decide to click on the username, taking me to whoever's information. I hummed and realized something- that username I clicked on wasn't just any regular username, it was the author of the story I love so much. I stare at the screen not knowing what I should do; my heart skips a beat from all the excitement. I decided on one thing- PM them. I start to type a sentence, deleting and re-typing, doing the same process over and over again. But, with luck, a person like me has, I accidently clicked 'Enter,' cutting off the sentence I made. So, it stated: "Hey (I'm sorry I don't know how to start this)! Thanks for favoriting my story, I'm a fangirl of your story! I love the 2-" that's all that got sent.

I sighed, went about my day, looking at the screen. I walked away from my computer, shutting off my embarrassment. I sighed and got up reluctantly; I shouldn't have stayed up all night dealing with my writer's block- it was stupid. Luckily, I decided to get ready for school at 4:30 in the morning, I know- such a smart idea. I took a shower, the warm water hitting my skin, and grabbed some body wash that smelled like cinnamon. After I had taken my shower, I put on my school uniform, the black blazer, rimmed with gold silk, and a plain white shirt- but hey, I got pants instead of a skirt. I smiled, noting that the teachers at the high school let made us wear at LEAST one pair of the school uniform, how nice of them. 'Heh, I think that I lost some weight. Well, that's what I get for drinking and eating my veggies.' I looked up at the clock hanging in my room, the hour hand pointing towards the '5' and the minute hand pointing at the '6,' if I don't pick up the pace, I'll be late for class!

I quickly put on my uniform, then rushed down to make a delicious, craving tuna sandwich! 'I'm coming my sandwich!' Is the kind of person I am, I always eat alone, greets alive and non-alive items, it's a problem I have. I rushed to make my sandwich drooling at the sight I see; the tuna squished, ruined to a reasonable person's eye- but to me, it's my lunch! I looked over at the television, not wanting to watch any show in particular. "HELLO EVERYONE, WELCOME TO THE SHOW, THE SPECIAL!" I sighed the show where they showcase different idols and performers with extraordinary talents, no writer or authors there- just those kinds of people. "WELCOME TO THE SHOW HATSUNE MIKU!" The host started to scream on live television; poor guy has it rough. "Yes, thank you, Mr. Host, for having me here on the show The Special! Well, what are we going to discuss?" The rest of the conversation was just some of the standard question a reasonable person asks, but the last two caught my attention. It went a little bit like "Hatsune-san, where do you or where are you going to school? And what is your favorite school subject?" She gave a bright smile, and answered the following: "Well, I'm going to attend VocaHigh! And my favorite subject? Well, it's writing and music!" "Well Hatsune-san, thanks for your time, you're going to be late for school if I hold you any longer, so please go ahead and leave!" She grinned and waved goodbye, running off the set, then I realized something. She's going to VocaHigh. I'm going to VocaHigh. Crap.

I sighed and looked at the time, seeing that it's 7:30, smiling I also remembered that the studio of The Special was a thirty-minute drive to VocaHigh, grunting I walked out the door, bag and lunch in hand. My walk wasn't interrupted by anything unexpected but instead was interrupted by a limo in the front of VocaHigh. My teeth started to grit, making me pissed even more than I should be. I decided to stay focus, walking toward the entrance, knowing who was most likely in the limo.

"Uh you, with the Sakura colored hair, come over here!" The random voice said, taking note that it sounds sweet, smooth, and overall adorable and shy. I turned around, Hatsune Miku. I was right. She started to walk towards me, grinning that flashy grin of her's and began to giggle when we were about 3 feet apart. "Um Hi? Do you need something?" This situation is what I get for being the student body vice-president. "Uh yeah! W-well I don't know where my classrooms are, s-so I was wondering if y-y-you could help m-me?" Cute. 'That's adorable. Wow, Hatsune-san is so sweet, how I want to pinch her cheeks. No wonder she's popular.' "Sure, why not? What grade are you in?" "My grade?" She started to say, in a very confused manner. "Your class... you know what level of- Okay screw this! Can I see your schedule?" Hatsune-san started to grab a piece of paper, handing it to me. 'First year, I mean I could've guessed, but I needed to check.' "First year? Alright, let's go to class 1-C I guess." My hand started to intertwine with her's, and I began to pull her along. I passed the sign's with 1-A, 1-B, but halted when I was in front of the sign 1-C but made Hatsune-san bump into me in the process. "Sorry, by the way, what's your name, I mean I already know your name, but I just want to hear it, so I don't sound like a creep." "My name? Oh, it's Hatsune Miku! Pleased to meet you, What's your name?" "Megurine Luka, happy to meet you Hatsune-san, I hope we get along!" Looking at the clock, the hour hand at '8' and the minute clock at '5.' "Well, see you!" My legs were running as fast as they can, knowing I'll get scolded for running in the hallways. I sighed, making it to class just barely, by like, 2 minutes.

The rest of the school day went completely average, the only thing that wasn't normal is the new student Hatsune-san. It was time for lunch, my favorite, but I couldn't get to the music room (where I eat my lunch since nobody eats there) because a blob of student's was surrounding that same teal hair color I saw in the morning. Hatsune-san. 'I can't believe she's getting crowded like this. I should help her.' "Hey girls and guys, please excuse Hatsune-san and me, she has unfinished business with me!" My hand was intertwining with Hatsune-san's, remembering the situation from this morning. As I pulled her towards the music room, I can hear the student body groaning, some even saying some harsh words- it didn't bother me. It never does when students do that to me. Locking the door once Hatsune-san and I were in the music room, I turned towards her with a neutral face. "Thanks, Megurine-senpai, I don't think I could've gotten out of that mess without you!" 'Megurine-senpai? Wait, what?! "Uh, Hatsune-san, you can cut the honors with me, just call me Luka! Besides, getting called 'Senpai' is very embarrassing." "Alright Luka, thanks for your help! But, do you eat in the music room all the time?" My lips started to turn into a frown, knowing from day one that I'll always eat alone. 'No wonder my mother wanted me to transfer schools. I mean, being what I am, it's no wonder people start to ignore you, treating me like nothing but a sicko in society.' "Oh, I'm sorry Luka for making you upset, I'm sorry!" I snapped out of my daydream, realizing that Hatsune-san was bowing her head right in front of me. "No, it's fine! Why don't we start eating our lunch, since time os limited." Hatsune-san smiled and sat near the window, her back leaning on the wall for support, and I decided to sit right next to her.

"Hey, Luka?" Huh? why does Hatsune-san seem sad? "Is something wrong Hatsune-san?" My head turning towards her face, when I saw her face she was crying, tears streaming down on the top of her lunch. My left hand pulled her chin to meet my eye's and my right hand stroked away the tears from her face. "What's wrong Hatsune-san?" my voice sounding sympathetic and my frown replaced with a concerned look. "Wh-why do-does ev-everyone tr-treat m-me li-like I-I'm a to-tool?" She said, stuttering and my profile having the same look when she started crying. "I don't know Hatsune-san. I'm sorry I can't help you. But hey, I'm not even using you as a tool, in my eye's you're an ordinary person who is a great singer. Nothing more, nothing less." I hugged her, her smell consisting of strawberry, but I could feel her lips quiver on my neck, making me want to comfort her. 'Ding Dong,' I heard, meaning it's time for classes to resume, but I couldn't help but stay where I am, comforting the quivering girl. "Thanks, Luka, I owe you one, is that fine with you?" My head nodded, and I helped Hatsune-san up, making my way with Hatsune-san to the nurses. "Hey, Luka? Can you show me around town?" "Sure, why not Hatsune-san." My voice was sounding happy, and I felt very teasing.

In this school year, Hatsune-san and I had was great, but I remember one day in particular that made my day. No it wasn't me asking Hatsune-san to date me, I mean it's special to me very much, but there was this one day that brought Miku and me closer. But, no it wasn't when Miku and I had sex together either, but again it's special to me too. Although, when Miku and I kissed was kind of close to that day, but it isn't. That day was an average day, but it would make Hatsune-san, and I laugh. It all started when Hatsune-san was on her phone, the screen's light glowing on her face. But for me, being well me, decided to put my hands around her neck (not strangling her), and looked at what Hatsune-san was looking at. It was fanfiction. And she was reading my PM message. Crap. "HATSUNE-SAN YOU RE-READ FANFICTION?!" Her faced started to blush, making me blush as well. "Yeah... Is it weird? I mean I can stop if you want me to." Her face was full of confidence, but also a twinge of sadness. "No, it's not weird! You're reading my PM message!" "Really?! So then I was reading your stories all along?!" Her face stared at mine, then we both started to laugh, a laugh that was special to me. "Yeah, I guess, but then I was reading your stories!" She began to smile, that smile that made me grin. "Did you have writer's block when you typed your newest chapter for your latest story?" I nodded, and she just nodded in acknowledgment, making me blush. "So did you base the sex scene after we slept together?" "MIKU, PLEASE YOU'RE EMBARAASING ME!" She smiled, and I pouted at her. That day which began with writer's block, then after a month I didn't have writer's block. The world can be cynical at times, but I guess it turns sweet in the end.

After one year~

"Hey, Luka!" I heard my girlfriend say, making my face turn into a smile. "Yes, yes Miku, I know you're here!" She pouted but then came up to me, kissing my lips, and I savored her lips, craving for more, my hands sliding down her spine, making her shiver. "Not here! You know we shouldn't have sex when we're visiting my mother!" My lips started to frown, and Miku's reaction was priceless, a cute pout appeared, and she began to cuddle me. "Hey, Luka?" She always starts that off when she's wondering something. "Do you have writer's block again? I mean look at your screen, look at how few words you have!" My lips started to turn into a grin; she figured it out. I have writer's block again. "Yeah, I do. It's sad to have writer's block." It honestly does suck to have writer's block. But without it, I don't think Miku and me would have that special day. That day was awesome. I loved it. Miku started to fall asleep, her soft breaths that calmed me down. 'Thanks, writer's block. Thanks for giving me Miku and a day that made me happy.' I thought as I started to drift off into dreamland, with Miku wrapped in my arms. 'Thank you.'

A/N: You know I typed this when I had writer's block? No? Well, now you know! And don't think this is for someone in particular! I just wanted to type a story of Miku and Luka! Nothing more, nothing less! Oh, and reviews always help, as always!


End file.
